


A fragile hope

by adamton1



Series: A Fragile Hope [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamton1/pseuds/adamton1
Summary: After the battle for earth fails and the Reapers begin their harvest of the galaxy, the crew of the Normandy enact one last desperate mission to defeat them. But Shepard has lost faith and the alliance is scattered. Will they succeed or will they fail and doom the galaxy?





	1. Chapter 1

A fragile hope  
Prologue 

“GO!” Shepard screamed on the top of his lungs, though he wasn’t sure if anyone heard him. The rain poured down on him and turned the ground beneath his feet to mud, he stumbled and regained his footing before looking up.  
The citadel was directly ahead, dozens of alliance troops ran beside him as they attempted to reach the beam. A shadow feel over them and Shepard felt the ground shake as something massive landed before them. Some of the troopers stopped and looked up at this new avial.  
Harbinger looked at them, the Reaper didn’t have any eyes that he could see but Shepard felt the Harbingers eyes on him. A red beam shot towards the sky and struck a gunship in the wing, it fell towards the commander trailing smoke.  
Shepard ducked, trying to avoid it. Kaidan stopped next to him and threw his hands up, a biotic barrier appeared around them and the gunship exploded against it. The Major turned and offered his hand to Shepard.  
“Come on, we gotta go.” He said over the radio, he sounded oddly calm, that was another Shepard loved about him, he always kept his cool.  
Shepard took his hand and was pulled to his feet. Liara sprinted past them and another red beam lanced into a group of troopers. They vanished before Shepard's eyes.  
He started to run again with Kaidan by his side. Harbinger turned towards them and blared that damn horn, Shepard hated that noise.  
Kaidan held his hand up and Shepard felt something smash him in the back. The purple, blue light that accompanied biotics surrounded him as he was flung forward. He landed on his back, felt his shields go down and rolled over onto his back.  
“I love you Joh…” Kaidan was cut off quickly.  
John saw it happen but he couldn’t quite process it. The red beam swept over Kaidan and he was silhouetted against for the briefest of moments. The beam dispersed and Kaidan was gone.  
Shepard felt his mouth open and he assumed he was screaming but he was so numb he didn’t register it. Liara grabbed him and pulled him into cover behind a destroyed Mako as bullets impacted into the ground around them. Harbinger was still firing and now more Reaper forces was pouring out of the surrounding buildings.  
Liara shot a husk in the head and biotically blasted two more away. Shepard sat there, staring at the ground in shock as a Marauder lept over the destroyed Mako and aimed its rifle at Shepard. Liara fired and blew its head off but she was too late. The Marauder fired and the shot ripped through Johns throat. He slumped over, coughing and spasming in pain.  
Liara turned her omni-tool on “no, no, no! Stay with me!” She said quickly while injecting medi-gel into his wound. He gurgled on his own blood and felt himself drift away. His vision blurred and everything was muffled.  
“Normandy come in! We need evac now…” he heard Liara yelling into her radio as Shepard started to drift in and out of consciousness. He felt himself being pulled along the ground as the Normandy landed, next he felt someone pulling him aboard as gunfire roared around him. He stomach turned as the Normandy took off and he finally passed out.  
He was lucky, he didn’t see earth fall for a second time, he didn’t see the countless dead bodies that littered the ground around the beam or the innumerable amount of wrecks in space.  
The Normandy left earth's orbit and fell in with the remainder of the fleet as they fell back through the relay. The Reapers pursued them until they reached the relay. Barely a dozen ships escaped the battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shepard recovers in the medbay unwanted memories resurface.

Chapter 2: Lost dreams

“Get him to medical” Liara said as Shepard was carried through the Normandy by Garrus. The Commanders breathing was shallow and his armour was covered in blood and dirt.  
Garrus set him on the table and started to remove his armour. Liara started to scan him as EDI read out reports about his vital signs. Tali paced up and down the medbay, muttering to herself.  
Garrus looked up “Joker, get us out of here.”   
“Working on it.” Joker snapped over the intercom.  
“How did this happen?” Tali said looking at the Asari doctor.  
Liara didn’t look up from her omin-tool “we’ll talk about it later, right now…” she sighed and rubbed her face “let's focus on saving Shepherd.” 

****************************************************************************************************

Kaidan knocked his knuckle against the door to Shepard's quarters and took a deep breath. He was very nervous and freaking out a bit. He fixed his collar and read the label on the bottle again. It was an old Asair wine he’d found on the Citadel last time he was on shore leave, he hoped the Commander would appreciate it. They had just got back from the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery and it was hard to tell whether Shepard or Liara were taking it worse.   
“It’s open!” Johns muffled voice came through the door.  
Kaidan stepped in and cleared his throat “hey, how you feeling?”  
Shepard set back on the sofa, he looked Kaidan up and down before he gave a small smile “you look very nice, Major”  
Kaidan laughed and sat next to him, he held the bottle up “any glasses?” he asked, smiling at the Commander kindly.  
Shepard snatched it out of his hand and pulled the cork out “don’t need ‘em” The Commander took a swig from the bottle and gave it back to Kaidan .  
The Major took a swig and glanced around the room, datapads and half finished reports lay all around them “you really need to clean up” he chuckled   
John sighed and nodded “I don’t really have time…” he mumbled before looking at the Major “how are you feeling?”  
Kaidan raised an eyebrow “fine I guess. Why?”  
Shepard shrugged “I’m not a biotic, you are. I thought those Reaper asari would have freaked you out since they’re biotics.”  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kaidan said quietly, reaching over and rubbing Shepard's cheek.  
He leant into the touch “I don’t know...I guess” he shrugged, closing his eyes.   
“I feel so sorry for Liara, it must be hard on her.” Kaidan said, still talking quietly.   
Shepard took a deep breath “Kaidan?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Will you...stay tonight?” Shepard whispered before leaning in and kissing the Major on the lips. Kaidan lent into the kiss and smiled, he tasted like coffee and wine.  
Shepard pulled back and rested the foreheads together and Kaidan storked his cheek “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, Shepard.” He promised.  
“John.” Shepard said quickly “call me John.”  
Before Kaidan could say anything else John climbed onto his lap and started to undo his shirt. Kaidan rubbed Johns thigh and kissed his neck. Shepard moaned and pulled his shirt fully off, he stuck his tongue down Kaidans throat and Kaidan lifted him, he carried him over the the bed and set him down.  
John looked up at him and Kadian ran his thumb over his bottom lip “are you sure?” He panted. Shepard nodded and Kaidan climb onto him. 

****************************************************************************************************

Johns eyes opened slightly and he immediately shut them again, the lights were too bright. He tried to speak but a pathetic squeak came out, he felt a hand on his chest, pushing him down.  
“Relax. Breath.” A calming voice said. Dr Chakwas stood next to the table he was on, she was typing on her Omni-tool.  
“Wh...where?” Shepard managed to croak.  
The doctor looked at him and smiled kindly “the medbay, aboard the Normandy.”  
He looked around as best he could and tried to speak again “long…” was all he managed to get out but she seemed to understand.   
Chakwas sighed and looked at him “Shepard, you’ve been in a Coma for 8 months.”


	3. Chapter 3: Catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick catch up after Shepard Comma

Chapter 3: Catch up 

Shepard looked at her and opened his mouth “8….months?” he croaked quietly, how could he have been out for eight months? That couldn't be right.  
“8 months, 4 days and 6 hours” EDI’s voice came in over the intercom.  
The door slid open and Tali ran in, followed by Liara and Garrus. She hugged Shepard tightly and he hugged her back before hissing “not so tight!” he said as intense pain shot through his sides.  
She pulled back “sorry!” She laughed slightly “you’re awake!”   
“I noticed” John nodded “what have I missed?”   
“Alot” Garrus said, standing next to his bed and setting a hand on the Commander's shoulder.  
Liara sat on his bed and handed him a datapad, he was cold since he was shirtless but he didn’t want to complain.   
“The past eight months have been...horrible.” Liara said as he flicked through the datapad, it was full of reports about the Reaper invasion. Most of the galaxy had fallen and there wasn’t much in the way of resistance.across the galaxy.  
The door opened again and EDI smiled at him ,her robotic body was covered in dents and scraps “hello Commander.”   
“EDI!” He smiled, he’d always been close to the AI.  
She walked over and cocked her hip “finely decided to wake up did you?”   
He laughed and shrugged “well, what can I say? I was tired.”  
“Anyway, Shepard” Liara said, snapping him back to the matter at hand “we’ve lost most of our territories and the Reapers are closing in on the last of them still under our control. We’re losing this war.”   
John looked at her, he looked tired and defeated “we lost the moment we failed to reach the Citadel.”  
Everyone was silent for a moment before Tali whispered “what?”   
“We’ve already lost” Shepard growled “we can’t win.”  
Garrus shook his head “so that’s it?” He looked at everyone “you’re just giving up?”  
He glared at him “what do you want me to do Garrus?! Give a speech and rally the troops? Get up and save the day? I’m sick and tired of this!” He yelled “I have bled, died and saw the person I love die Garrus! I’m not doing this anymore!”   
“Told you he’d take it well.” A voice came from the other side of the room.  
Shepard looked over at the speaker, it was Jeff. He hadn’t even heard him come in, he’d been to distracted. Joker had massive bags under his eyes and a long scar going up his left cheek. He stood there, arms folded and his stance suggested he was angry.  
“Jeff…” Shepard said quietly.  
Joker smiled weakly at him “hey John, can we have a minute alone guys?” He asked looking at everyone, Garrus nodded and ushered the other people out of the room.  
Jeff sat on his bed and took Shepard's hand “I was so worried.”  
John looked at their hands and it brought back feelings he’d surprised for years “I’m sorry…”   
Joker shook his head “don’t be...just…” he went quite.  
John understood, it was awkward right now, neither of them knew what to say. He cleared his throat and looked away “how have you been?”   
“Tired and sore but, glad” Joker said, rubbing Shepard's cheek “I was starting to think you wouldn’t wake up.”  
“I’m here Joker” Shepard said, squeezing Jeffs hand tightly “I promise, I’ll never leave you again.”  
Jeff sniffed and wiped his eyes “are you...crying?” Shepard asked before Joker buried his face in Shepards neck, he hadn’t even meant to cry but he couldn’t stop. He’d been holding this back for eight months and he couldn’t hide it anymore.  
“I'm so sorry.” he cried.  
Shepard hugged him tightly “it’s ok Jeff….I’m here.”


	4. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard finally gets out of the med-bay

Shepard had been let out of the medbay a few hours ago but Chakwas had kept him around for a while longer, she always found at least one more test to run on him. John pulled some clean clothes on, left the medbay and went straight to his quarters, he needed some proper rest.  
The lift doors opened and he took a step out, looking around. His door was locked and there was a large layer of dirt and dust over everything, no one had been here for months, no one had a reason to he supposed.  
“EDI?” He said, looking at the ceiling.  
The AI didn’t respond but the door slid open. His room was just as he’d left it,reports scattered everywhere, empty coffee cups and a lot of scattered clothes. He picked his way through the room and keyed his terminal on. Hundreds of unanswered emails streamed across the screen. He flicked through some of them before switching the terminal off. Nothing important, all out of date updates and reports.   
He walked over to his cabinet and opened it, he lifted a small, highly detailed model of an alliance fighter and smiled, running his fingers over it.   
“You always did like those.” A female voice said behind him, causing him to jump.   
He turned and saw Liara leaning against the door, a small smile on her face “I never heard you come in.” He mumbled.  
“You need to pay more attention” She smiled, looking around “we’ve left this room alone...it didn’t seem right to disturb it.”  
John walked past her and sat on the large bed, turning the model over in his hands. She sat next to him and looked at the model.  
“Anderson bought me this...” He said quietly “to celebrate my advancement to Spectre. I remember hugging him and screaming in excitement like a child….” he chuckled and Liara smiled at him “I’ll never forget that day.”  
She took the model and stood up, looking it over “you collected these didn’t you? I never understood why.”  
“Building them was fun” Shepard shrugged “it was relaxing, some me time during the Chaos of everything we did.”   
Liara handed it back to him “we all need some alone time.”  
He nodded “so, what do you want?”  
Liara turned her omni-tool on and sent some information to his own “we’re meeting up with a group of rebels in the Silean Nebula, they’re planning an attack on Reaper forces and they’ve requested our assistance.”  
A sharp pain shot through the back of Shepard's head and he looked at her, suddenly very curious “where is the resistance HQ?” He asked, quickly. His vision blurred and a deep drone that rang in his ears muffled her response.  
Liara raised an eyebrow and said,slowly “Argos Rho.”   
The pain receded from John's head and he rubbed his eyes, his vision cleared and the drone vanished as quickly as it appeared “I’ll be down soon, just...give me some alone time”   
Liara stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaving.  
Something was wrong with Shepard,that much was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think? Want to see more? Feel free to tell me if you do!


End file.
